


So this was how it was going to be

by funnyhowthatis



Category: The Bold Type
Genre: F/F, aka the perpetual long distance fic, and neither can adena, i can't wait until tuesday, team: adena messes with Kat however she can
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-17 13:00:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11852094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/funnyhowthatis/pseuds/funnyhowthatis
Summary: Adena can't help but text Kat during her date, and other moments from the time Adena is still in Paris.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This picks up directly after Kat and Adena hang up in 1x08. For future readers, this was written after just seeing the iconic 40 second promo for 1x08, but before the actual episode was released.
> 
> I couldn't get this out of my head, so here it is, on a page.

Adena closed her eyes and leaned her head back. So this is how it was going to be.

She wanted to tell Kat so badly that things between her and Coco weren’t working out, that it was just a matter of time, that once she and Coco had everything sorted she would leave, and Coco knew this. That this was why Coco wasn’t there that night, and hadn’t been the past three.

Instead, Adena checked the time. Prayed. Got ready for bed. Found herself settling back in the chair. Checked the time again. It was possible Kat was just beginning her date. A smile crept onto her face, and, still smirking, she sent a text to Kat.

_ >>> You didn’t answer my question earlier. _

She didn’t expect a quick response, but her phone buzzed almost immediately.

_ <<< Can’t talk just got to bar _

This wasn’t about to stop her, but when another text came through should couldn’t help but laugh.

_ <<< Just did introductions he’s British btw _

She could just picture Kat trying to seem engaged, but looking down from the corner of her eye, texting under the table. Of course if Adena were there, she would take Kat’s phone away from her, but if she was the one Kat was slyly texting she suddenly found she didn’t have a problem with this.

_ >>> But, can he speak Farsi? Can he translate words into French for you? _

A few minutes went by, Adena biting her bottom lip.

_ <<< Nope only speaks English  _

_ <<< Oh wait he’s trying to impress me by saying a few words from french class or smthg _

_ <<< I want to tell him his accent is bad _

Adena was chuckling, shaking her head. She was glad Kat couldn’t see her right now, and the smile she couldn’t keep off her face.

_ >>> Tell me more about him. _

Another few minutes passed, and then a stream of messages.

_ <<< I excused myself to go to the bathroom.  _

_ <<< He’s tall.  _

_ <<< He’s in business, but doesn’t seem to like what he does.  _

_ <<< He likes swimming. _

Adena raised her eyebrows.

>>> _ Tall? _

_ <<< Really tall. _

_ >>> I didn’t know you found tallness attractive. _

_ <<< Oh yeah. The taller the better. _

Adena shook her head. She could hear the playfulness in Kat’s words.

_ >>> Well, then, congratulations. Not passionate about his work? Sounds like a winner. _

_ <<< He won’t stop talking about a book he read last week. I would tell you what book but I’m bored just thinking about it.  _

_ <<< He won’t let me get a word in. _

_ >>> Are you sure you aren’t finding it hard to talk because you’re trying to hold two conversations at once? _

_ <<< Sutton’s knocking on the door! Says I’m taking too long and can’t leave them stranded. Gotta go _

She didn’t expect any more texts, but then -

<<< _ He is really handsome _

<<< _ Great eyes _

Adena knew what she was doing, that little devil. 

_ >>> And how can you tell, if you’re always looking down at your phone? _

This continued for the entirety of the date. Adena didn’t notice how much time was passing, her mind filled with images of Kat sneaking glances at her pocket, the way her cheeks must’ve grown redder when Adena sent  _ And do you think he’d be good in bed? _ or when Adena had sent her a message in French with a winky face and then refused to translate it.

Then, suddenly -

<<< _ Hold on getting ready to leave _

Her phone was silent. Remained silent for longer than the previous pauses. If Kat wasn’t responding, it was likely because - Adena didn’t want to think about it. Maybe the two of them would linger outside the restaurant, maybe he would lean in, maybe he would stroke her face, pull her in for a kiss, the way Adena had done.

This was a fun game, sure, but the knot in her stomach couldn’t ignore the fact that no matter how clear it was that Kat also felt something, none of this mattered if Adena was still in Paris and someone else was kissing Kat.

She got up from her chair to lean out the window, leaving the warmth of the red fabric and yellow lights for the cool nighttime air. What was she thinking? How long could she really keep up this game?

Her phone buzzed.

_ <<< He kissed me. _

The knot tightened.

_ <<< He’s a good kisser, you know. _

She smirked. Kat was playing with her, and her joy in that was enough to push out the thought of his lips on hers.

She had typed out half a teasing response when another message came through.

_ <<< Unfortunately my standards of kissing have been raised recently, so he no longer makes the cut. Pity. _

This caught her off guard. Taking in a deep breath, Adena erased what she had written, typed out  _ Kat, now it is you who has thrown me off my game, _ then erased it, and typed out,  _ Oh, is that so?   _ then erased it, and another message came through. A genuine, quieter one.

_ <<< You’re probably asleep. Goodnight, Adena. Sweet dreams. _

She was never one to bring her phone into bed, but that night, as the earliest birds began to chirp, she covered herself with her blankets and stared at Kat’s last message.  _ Goodnight, Adena. _

She could hear Kat’s voice saying this, as clearly as she had that one night they had spent together. As she drifted off to sleep, she could feel the way Kat had wrapped her arm around her, and the sensation followed her into her dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many thanks to [potooyoutoo](http://archiveofourown.org/users/potooyoutoo) for reading over this and giving edits/comments, and also putting up with my constant Kadena screaming.
> 
> I might write more for this? I haven't decided yet.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adena is the voice in Kat's ear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! A few things:
> 
> 1\. I just want to say *thank you* for all of the positive/encouraging feedback. I smiled/blushed reading all of your comments :) 
> 
> 2\. I'm not French or Persian, but I have studied both French and Farsi, so any language bits you see here are from my brain, not google translate. That being said, if there are mistakes those are 100% mine and you should call me out so I can fix them! 
> 
> 3\. This chapter isn't texting per se....but I'm on team: adena teases kat however she can, so I hope this little offering is alright.
> 
> 4\. It's been really fun writing these scenes, but I'm taking the GRE this week so this will be the last thing I post until after I take the hell-test. And if you see me posting before then, scold me?

It was the early afternoon and Kat was having trouble staying awake.

_ >>> Going for a coffee run. Are you busy? _

Adena was previously one to leave her phone unattended for entire days at a time, and Kat had learned to expect that. Adena in Paris was a different story. Just a minute later, Kat’s phone lit up. 

_ <<< I’m making dinner, but I can put you on speaker phone _ .

Kat smiled to herself, picturing Adena attempting to cook while cradling her phone in the crook of her neck.

Earbuds in, phone calling Adena and then placed securely in her pocket, Kat was out the door, walking in the direction of her favorite coffee shop.

_ Allo, Kat! _

“Hey, Adena,” Kat responded through a smile.

_ Khubi? _

“Yeah, I’m good.” 

_ Next time you’ll respond in Farsi. _

“I told you, I’m terrible at languages!”

Adena was laughing, and Kat tried to duck her head to hide her wide grin from the strangers passing by.

“What are you making?”

_ It’s called khoreshteh bamieh. It’s an okra stew. _

“Will you make it for me sometime?”

There was silence on the other end, and Kat wondered if she had gone too far, but then Adena, in a quieter voice, responded,  _ Yes. Someday. _

Kat let out a slow breath. “Okay. I can’t wait to try it.”

Their conversation turned to what they had each done that day, the new market Adena had found, the latest drama from Scarlet, and then -

“Oh shit, Adena.”

_ What? _

“I just got into the coffee shop, and Jeremy is here.”

_ Jeremy? _

“He’s uh...”

_ He was your date. _

“Uh, yes. He was -”

_ Are you going to speak to him? _ Adena’s voice sounded closer, clearer - she must have picked up her phone, must have stopped cooking, must have held it closer, just to do this. In a low, raspy voice, she said,  _ You should go speak to him. _

“What?” Kat squeaked.

_ You said you would call him back, right? He seems like a great guy. _

Kat could feel her cheeks growing warm, couldn’t stop thinking of how Adena might be leaning on her kitchen counter, how she might be wearing those tight black pants and that small black top, her midriff exposed, how she must have a playful look in her eyes, how her lips must be curling up into a smile, with the knowledge of how she could make Kat squirm.

“Adena!” Her voice hushed, wary of how Jeremy had spotted her and was making his way over.

“Hey! Kat!”

And Adena’s voice, slithering into her ears,  _ Is that him? _

“Hi! Jeremy! I didn’t see you there.” Her words came out rushed, a bit too high pitched.

“I thought I would hear from you. I texted...”

_ Oh, Kat _ , Adena savored her name.  _ You didn’t respond to his texts? _

“Oh,” Kat tried to ignore the voice in her ear. “The texts... Right. I’ve just been busy at work, you know how it is.”

“Of course, I understand. I thought, though, now that I’ve caught you here...”

_ Mhhm, he does have a nice accent. And, if I’m not mistaken, you like accents... _

“...maybe we might go on that second date we talked about.”

_...right? _

“Right. I mean, yes. Sure, yes, let’s....let’s do that.”

_ Is he really going to buy that? If I were him... _

“Are you sure?”

“Yes! Yes, I definitely want to. Should we say this weekend?” She was kicking herself internally. The last thing she wanted was to say yes, but she needed this conversation to end, needed to stop the feeling spreading through her body each time Adena whispered something in her ear. It was too easy to imagine Adena there, her lips brushing against Kat’s skin as she spoke.

“Oh, good! Dinner? Friday night? I know this French...”

_ Un restaurant francais? Kat, tu sais que je peux cuisiner pour toi... _

“...restaurant on the lower east side.”

_...et _ , her voice lower, stretching out each word, _ apres...,  _ Kat didn’t know what Adena was saying, but she could feel her skin growing warmer and warmer, it was getting harder to breathe, and she could feel, lower down, she was,  _ apres, nous pouvons  - _

“Adena!”

“What?” 

_ What?  _ And then stifled laughter.

“Adena, uh, my friend, I just thought of her, randomly, she’s - uh, she’s in France right now. Which is why I thought of her.”

“You mentioned her the other night.”

“I may have, maybe, maybe once.”

_ You did?  _ Did her voice sound hopeful?

“A couple times, actually. She’s the photographer, right?”

“Okay, I guess I did mention her a few times.”

_ Kat, you... _ Kat didn’t think she could handle hearing Adena saying her voice like that again, and certainly didn’t want her to know how much she had talked about her that night, and hurriedly cut her off.

“But, that’s not important. French restaurant, Friday night, text me the address, perfect.”

“Are you in -”

“In a rush? Yeah, just realized I’m late for a meeting. See you Friday!”

Kat bolted out of the coffee shop, Adena laughing in her ears.

“Adena, I swear -”

_ Did you forget to get coffee? _

“Yes. And I’m going to blame you for that. And for the fact that I have a date on Friday. And for...”

_ Yes? _ Kat could hear the triumphant smile in Adena’s voice.

“...everything.”

_ Well, let me make it up to you. _

Kat groaned. “Whatever you’re thinking, you’re going to have to wait, because I actually do have a meeting to go to, and I can’t talk for much longer.”

_ I suppose I should get back to cooking. _

Then, a silence, which neither of them knew how to fill. Kat had reached Scarlet, and could see Jane approaching. The last thing she wanted was to explain her current state. Her face still felt warm, and she knew Jane would see right through any attempt to pretend otherwise.

“So...I have to go.”

_ You know, I think I know what you could wear on your date. _

“ _Bye,_ Adena.”

It was too late - she looked up to see Jane staring at her, eyebrow raised.

“What?” She didn’t intend for it to come out so defensive.

“Where’s your coffee?”

“I - I already drank it.”

“Just friends?”

“Oh, come on, I -”

“Uh huh. Sure. Let’s go, we’re late for the meeting.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out to the ever lovely [potooyoutoo](http://archiveofourown.org/users/potooyoutoo) for being my second pair of eyes.
> 
> Thanks for reading :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adena goes to her favorite places to be alone in the city, and brings Kat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all of your lovely comments! The GRE has been conquered, and so I return to writing.
> 
> This is just a small one, and a bit of a different tone than the first two chapters.

Adena took in a deep breath. The air was cool and fresh. The sun had just risen, the sky warming, and all of Paris was spread before her.

Adena would never dream of going to the steps of the Sacre Coeur during the day, had no interest in making her way through throngs of selfie-stick-wielding tourists any more than was necessary in Paris in the spring, but in the early morning this was her favorite place.

She told herself not to, and yet, there she was, her phone in hand.

_ >>> Paris is waking up, and she’s beautiful. _

She would tell herself that she didn’t expect a response, knowing that it was already quite late for Kat. She would tell herself this, and yet she kept looking down, kept putting her phone away and then taking it back out.

_ <<Incoming call: Kat Edison>> _

“Kat?” Adena didn’t try to hide the surprise in her voice as she donned her earbuds.

The picture took a second to load, but then there was Kat, pixelated and poorly lit, clearly already in bed.

_ Bon...soir. _ Her voice was gravely with sleep, her eyes only opening halfway. 

“Tres bien! Although at this point, for you, it’s bonne nuit.”

_ Hey, one phrase at a time, okay? _

“Okay,” Adena couldn’t contain her smile. “But, Kat, if you were already asleep...”

_ I wanted to call. I wanted to see the beauty. _ Her eyes were fully open now, the picture coming in clearer, and as it had happened so many times before, Adena felt as if they were caught on each other, as if they were both on the precipice of saying something more. She could feel her heart pounding in her chest when it clicked.

“Ah, Paris.” She switched the camera view and turned so that Kat could get a full sense of the landscape. “I’m afraid the view is better in person, but isn’t she beautiful?”

_ Yes. She is. _ Kat’s response was quiet, and Adena was glad the camera was turned away.

.

Adena spent the morning strolling around Montmartre, climbing through the side streets once the tourists began to overwhelm the main ones. She visited a friend in the area, stopped by a bakery, all the while sending quick pictures to Kat.

Her friend had looked over her shoulder. “Since when are you a texter?”

“I’m not. She’s a friend, who lives far away. I’m just trying to share my day with her.”

“ _ I’m _ a friend who lived far away, and you never did anything like that for me.”

Adena shot her a look that plainly read,  _ don’t _ .

.

She ended her day on one of the stone platforms on the Seine. She tried not to pay any mind to the lovers around her, sharing kisses and bottles of wine.

The setting sun played purples and blues in the sky and across the river. The water lapped up in small waves against the stone. She steadied her breathing, focusing on this small sound, this small moment.

Kat called, without video this time. She answered on the first ring, with a quiet, “Hey.”

Kat began to talk about her day, something that Jacqueline had just told everyone, when she stopped.  _ Adena, is everything okay? _

“Yes, I’m just feeling, what’s the right word, I’m feeling quiet right now.”

_ Oh, I... _

“I’m sitting by the Seine. I like to come here, just to sit by the water. It’s peaceful.”

_ I didn’t mean to - I can hang up if you want. _

“No - ”

_ I totally understand, if you need - _

“No, Kat, I  _ want _ to share this with you.” A pause. “I want to be here with you.” Adena swore she could hear Kat’s smile. “I’ll describe it for you. Okay?”

_ Okay, yeah. _

“The sun is just starting to set, and the colors are...breathtaking.”

_ So I was with you for sunrise and sunset? _

With a slight laugh in her voice, “Yes, you were.”  And then, “I’m sitting right by the water. There are some couples around.” Then lowering her voice so she wouldn’t be heard, “The couple behind me hasn’t stopped kissing in the time I’ve been here.”

They both laughed at this, but Adena felt a pang in her chest - she could see it, Kat sitting down next to her. Maybe she would have brought a baguette, and they would take turns ripping off pieces. It would be warm, fresh from a bakery. Maybe they would both laugh at the couple together, but then Kat would turn to her, and - Adena put a finger to her lips.

She realized a minute or two had gone by and Kat hadn’t said anything, couldn’t help but think that Kat, an ocean away, was thinking the same thing she was. 

That somewhere, perhaps in another dimension, they were sitting by the Seine together, Kat’s hand holding hers in her lap, her head resting on Kat’s shoulder.

She opened her mouth to speak, but the words didn’t come.

I miss you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading :)
> 
> (also shoutout to tumblr users T97carolina and i-don't-know-what-is-going-on for discussion of where adena's favorite spots are - there will need to be another chapter of this to get them all in :p )


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adena helps Kat pick out an outfit for her date.

Kat had dragged a chair into her bedroom and had just finished getting her computer settled when the incoming call from Adena came. Adena was already comfortable in her red chair, sipping tea.

_ Allo, Kat! _

Kat grinned widely. “Allo!”

_ Khubi?  _ Adena narrowed her eyes playfully. This was a test.

“Khubam?” 

_ Olii! Are you going to ask me how I’m doing? _

“I haven’t learned that much yet!”

They were both laughing, leaning towards their respective screens. Kat had taken a temporary spot on the floor in front of her computer, and was beaming up at Adena.

_ So...we have some important business to attend to, is that right?  _ Mock serious.

Kat nodded with similar exaggerated gravity.

_ Your date tonight. Do you have ideas? _

“I thought you said  _ you _ had ideas.”

_ Let’s see what you come up with first.  _ Adena raised an eyebrow in challenge, and Kat, pouting in feigned protest, stood and adjusted the computer so that she would be in the frame.

Without thinking, she reached for the bottom of her tank top, and then stopped, holding Adena’s eyes. Suddenly, she - unafraid to be topless in central park, never self conscious changing in front of others, confident in her own skin - felt shy. She could feel a similar tenseness in Adena’s expression - Adena had seen her take off her shirt before, but this was different. Her mind was flooded, uncontrollably, with memories of Adena undoing her shirt, kissing her collarbones, kissing every inch of skin as it fell bare. And she knew, in this momentary pause before she gestured that she would change by her dresser off screen, that Adena was thinking of this as well.

Out of Adena’s line of vision, Kat tried to shake this feeling, tried to clear her thoughts of how soft Adena’s lips had been as they lingered on her shoulder, how good it had felt to have her fingers running down her back. She tried not to think of how it had felt to hold Adena close, to feel Adena’s skin pressed against hers, as she changed into a tight fitting black blouse with a low neckline. She looked at herself in the mirror, took a deep breath to help the redness subside, and then stepped back into the line of the camera.

“Yeah?” She stood tall, her confidence back in place.

Adena smiled and put her tea down on the small table by her chair. She leaned forward, an elbow resting on her knee, her chin resting on her hand in consideration. 

_ Let me see... _

Kat had expected her to take one look and say yes, of course, this was the one. Instead, Adena took her time. Kat watched as her eyes traced her body, her breath growing more shallow with every inch as Adena’s gaze dipped down, as she rested a second longer on at low v of Kat’s shirt, as she lingered dangerously on the thin strip of skin between Kat’s shirt and jeans before quickly skipping back up to meet her eyes once more.

_ That’s a beautiful shirt.  _ Her words were slow, intent.  _ But... You should try a few more, don’t you think? _

“If you say so.” She took in a small breath. “Any requests?”

Adena bit her lip, and then, with an edge in her voice that raised goosebumps across Kat’s skin,  _ Try on a blazer. _

“Oh, okay, you want to be like that,” Kat tried to joke her way out of the effect Adena’s piercing stare was having on her. Adena’s only response was a slight nod, and devious grin.

This time, wanting revenge, she began pulling off her shirt as she walked to her dresser, turning back slightly just in time to catch Adena’s mouth open slightly at the sight of Kat’s bare back.

Once out of frame, Kat quickly pulled on a black and white top and her favorite black blazer, and then returned to face Adena, showing off her creation.

Adena cocked her head,  _ Something’s not right about the shirt. There’s too much... _

“Adena El-Amin, are you suggesting that I show off more skin?”

_ Your words, not mine _ , but it was clear from the look in her eyes. This was a dare.

“Be careful what you wish for.”

Back by the dresser, Kat faced herself in the mirror, her confidence falling away. What were they doing? What was the point of playing this game if Adena wasn’t coming back.

She looked over to Adena, whose playful face had fallen to a quieter, introspective look. She had picked up her tea and sat back in her chair, staring into the distance. Kat wished so badly she could cross through the screen, tuck a strand of her hair behind her ear, lift her chin up and -

Just one more night, she told herself. Just one more night to pretend this wasn’t hopeless. Just one more night to pretend that this was going somewhere. She undid the blazer, took off her shirt and then, looking at herself in her black lace bra, smiled. She put the black blazer back on, letting it hang open, and then sauntered over to the computer.

“More like this?” It was Kat’s turn to be devious.

This snapped Adena out of her reverie. She took in Kat, posing in front of her. Again, her eyes traced Kat’s body, unabashedly taking in Kat’s bare stomach and the intricate lace of her bra.

Her voice, when she spoke, had lost its playfulness from before.  _ You’re...stunning.  _

Kat stood still for a moment, unable to form a response, wishing this time that Adena could cross through the screen, that she could trace her fingers across her skin as her eyes had done.

She sat down in front of the computer, and, earnest this time, soft, “I wouldn’t wear this on a date with him.”

_ No? _

A deep breath. “I would with you, though.”

_ Kat....  _ Adena looked down, then her brow furrowed.  _ I just saw the time. You’re late. _

“For what?”

_ Your date. _ Adena offered a sad smile.

“I...I cancelled it.”

_ What?  _

“I texted him earlier today, and told him it wasn’t going to work out.”

_ So this whole time... _

“Just for you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Khubi = are you good?  
> Khubam = I'm good  
> Olii = Excellent (I didn't know how to write this, maybe alee?)
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading :)


End file.
